


Twist of Fate

by queen_tommo, zistysfosgerald



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Drama, F/F, FTM Original Character, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_tommo/pseuds/queen_tommo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick, Beth, and Daryl go into the woods in search of food, but instead of finding food, they find six survivors who need help. Beth finds the only female attractive, and she finds her irresistible. Daryl finds the oldest son attractive, but he's supposed to be straight, right?</p><p>[we only own any oc's that show up | will contain sex and character death | beth - Nikko / daryl - Richy]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist of Fate

Joni

"Run! Take him and run! Go!" Joni screamed as he took his machete and swung it at a walker. He couldn't stand seeing all this blood, but understands this was what he had to do to survive.

"Where are we gonna go, captain obvious?" Olive asked her brother as took her sword and hit the walker right in the head. It fell to the ground like paper as the next one moved closer to her.

"Scott! Take Dakota out of the way! Take him somewhere!" Joni screamed as he killed another walker. It felt like they were just lining up to attack, and they weren't going to get anywhere.

"Hurry up, Joni! There's more coming!" Olive screamed and Joni rolled his eyes before taking out two more walkers. He was getting tired of Olive's mouth and he was tempted to feed her to the walkers. He wouldn't do it though, after all, he did love his sister more than anything.

"Levi, if you can help us! That would be great!" Joni yelled to his other younger brother. He was quick to jump with his baseball bat, and thankfully for them Levi was a baseball player.

"Batter up, asshats!" Levi yelled as he swung and hit a walker in the head, killing it.

"Don't get too cocky now, Levi... there's more coming!" There was only six coming, and there were three of them. Olive and Joni would be taking out all six, only because they had sharp swords.

"You take the ugly three, and all take the armless three!" Joni laughed and Olive rolled her eyes.

"They're all ugly, Joni!" Olive said as she swung the sword which connected through two walkers' heads.

"God, you're slow!" Olive said as she hit the walker in the middle of the head.

"Come on, guys! Get out from hiding, we need to hide in the church for awhile!" Joni said as he grabbed his baby brother, Dakota.

"I have a bad feeling about the church, can't we stay somewhere else, please?" Olive asked, and Joni rolled his eyes. He didn't feel like listening to her bitch and complain about a "Bad feeling" and she always complained.

"Shut up, it's only for a night, calm down." was all Joni said before grabbing the flashlight from Levi.

"Okay, Levi and Scott, you two go open the door... hide behind them, and when we say come out, then come out. But until then, hide behind the doors in case there's walkers. And you, James, take Dakota and hide in the Bush until we say you can come out. Take this hunting knife, and stab them in the brain if a walker comes near you. If there's more than one; scream for me and Olive. Got it?" Joni explained and James nodded as Joni handed Dakota to him.

James did what he was told, and ran to the bushes. While he did that, Levi and Scott ran up the steps and opened the doors to the church.

As soon as they did, no walkers came out and that confused the hell out of Joni. But he wasn't complaining either.

"Okay, it's clear, come on..." Joni said as he pointed his machete at the church. James came running with Dakota as Levi and Scott came from behind the door.

~~

"This place is nice..." James said sarcastically and Olive rolled her eyes.

"Can you ever stop complaining?!" Olive complained and Joni rolled his eyes.

"Look who's talking, Olive! You complain about everything!" Joni said and that earned him a hard slap to the face. It wasn't time for arguing and that's exactly what was about to go down.

Joni was silent until he heard footsteps, and that's when he held his machete out as he looked around with the flashlight.

"Put that down!" a guy said as he stepped closer to Joni.

"Why should I?" Joni snapped as he got closer to the man.

"Because this is the house of God, that's why!" Joni yelled and the guy held up his hands in defence.

"There is no God, not after this shit happened," Joni said and that made Olive gasp.

"You're going to have to excuse him, we just lost our mother, he's a bit bitter," Olive said as she put down her sword.

"It's okay, I understand... listen, it's not safe for you two to be here, it's dangerous!" he said in a whisper voice that made Dakota cry.

"Sh, it's okay baby," James said as he lightly bounced up and down to try and stop him from crying.

They stood there in complete silence as they heard the man walk away. He smirked as he shut the door, locking all of them in the church.

"Whoa, open the goddamn door!" Joni yelled as he charged after the man.

"No, I'm doing it for our safety! Tomorrow you guys have to leave before they come back!" the man said, and Joni raised an eyebrow at him.

"'They'? Who's 'they'?" Joni asked as he lifted up his machete.

"It doesn't matter right now, we just need to leave tomorrow!" he said and that still didn't tell them anything.

~~

Joni woke up first, but he could tell he wasn't in the church anymore. He was outside, leaning against a fence and when he tried to walk back to the church to get his siblings, he realized he was tied to the fence.

"Olive?! James?! Levi, Dakota, Scott?! Where are you guys?" Joni called out and after, he started hearing laughter.

"Should have listened to them, Joni!" a guy laughed as he heard the footsteps coming closer to him.

"What're you going to do to me?" Joni asked as he began to cry.

"Oh, you're going to feed us!" he laughed.

~~

"No!" Joni screamed as he jumped up. The sun was shining through the glass, and he was in fact, on the floor of the church. He looked to his left, and there Olive was, cuddling with James since they didn't have a blanket.

The priest was sitting, and praying on his knees. Joni thought he owed him an apology from last night, and that's what he was going to give him.

"Hey, I just want to say sorry for being a dick last night, I haven't slept in days... I hope you can forgive me,"

"Of course I'm going to forgive you, how could I not? I mean, I'd be an asshole if I hadn't slept in days... so I definitely forgive you." He smiled as he shook Joni's hand and smiled at Joni.

"I need to tell you something... you guys are in danger,"


End file.
